


tracking my ✨trans experience✨

by gatorboi69



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dysphoria, Gen, Other, if you can call me that lmao, trans guy, trans shit, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatorboi69/pseuds/gatorboi69
Summary: this isn't a fanfic (ironic for this website, i know), feel free to skip over.i'm basically just tracking shit that goes on with me. coming out, new names/pronouns, transitioning, all that jazz.maybe this'll be like a diary or journal or something(the reason i made this??? seeing stuff like this on youtube and even places like wattpad really helped me figure myself out when i was younger, so i guess i'm trying to do the same, pass on my experiences and stories to those younger than me, and to show that there's people like them)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> sup fuckers, how're y'all doing
> 
> (also how the hell to i apply a workskin hhhhhhhh)

hey! this is my intro, I guess.

 _name:_ levi  
_age:_ 16 (at the time of writing)  
_pronouns:_ he/they  
_gender:_ trans guy (duhhhhh)

goals

_coming_ _out:_ already out as enby 9/21/20 (i'm a demi-guy??? ig), not as trans

 _binding_ : started 9/25/20

 _hrt:_ pre (hopefully soon!)

 _top surgery:_ pre

i'll add more when i feel like it lol


	2. re: binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, i talk about binding here. feel free to ask me about shit, and i might talk about it

so.

binding.

to start off, i started binding at 15 (9/25/20), and i havent stopped since. (with breaks of course lmao) i have a black half binder from gc2b, and i hope to try trans/k2 tape soon. i love my binder even though sometimes i feel like it hates me. it can be hard to get on and off, super hot, gives you hella chest and back acne (im not kidding btw), and because i regularly bind for too long i have back and shoulder pain that isn't too great to feel. but, it makes me flat. it takes away the chest dysphoria i've had pretty much since starting puberty. i originally started using ace bandages, because i didn't have access to a binder like i do now. im lucky i didnt do it regularly, because i could have caused some real damage.

EDIT 1: (3/16/21)

I ordered some kt tape! It'll be here later today :)

I'll edit later an tell y'all how it goes


	3. re: weird dysphoria tricks

some weird-ish things i use to alleviate dysphoria:

men's deoderant. specifically old spice. the one i have now smells like mango monster, it't nice.

also men's shampoo/body wash!

cologne. not too weird???? but still works :). my mom gets perfume and stuff in the mail monthly and she gives me whatever cologne she happens to get. i will eat my own shoes before i use axe though. i have been to middle school and its been so horribly strong i smelled it in the halls. plus my dad used to wear it and i try to disconnect from that mf as much as i can (hes an ass, moving on)

binding for too long. im just biting myself in the ass by doing this, i know. i usually wear it for too long, and i hate not having it on.

taking up too much space on my couch. idk, it works sometimes

the fuckboy mouth grab thing. MY FRIEND AND I STARTED JOKINGLY DOING IT AND I CANT STOP. FUCK.

listening to really fuckboy-ish music. asshole - chase hooligan, drugs - lil aaron, you know, the like


End file.
